Merle Merleson
Merle Merleson is the Mayor of Sin City. He is a widely respected and influential political figure who has a exemplary record of advocating policies for the city's commoners especially the vulnerable and disadvantaged. He was once a legislative aide to a city council member and that experiences opened his eyes to the pressing issues of Sin City that he felt was not being sufficently addressed. His election as Mayor signaled a tectonic shift in Sin City's politics as he vows to battle corruption, crime, inequality, and overall the social ills that is affecting the community. Early Life/History (Inspirations from John Org J.D. page) Merle Merleson was born and raised in the heart of downtown Sin City. He had a farily modest middle class upbringing. He's the son of immigrant parents who came to Sin City for a better life. He attended the city's fairly decent schools and took every opportunity to move up the ladder. He developed a strong interest in public administration, economics, finances, politics, and law. He knew in his heart that he wanted to make Sin City among the best in the world. He attended the city's community college to fulfill his general education requirements and then transferred over to the State's University on a full ride scholarship to major in political science and minor in economics. He maintained a 4.0 GPA and graduated with honors. After getting his bachelor's degree, he was already accepted to the State University's School of Law on a full ride. He was the most brillant and inquisitive law student who graduated near the top of his class with honors. He made a perfect score on the state's bar exam, became a licensed attorney, and practiced law for a couple of years in Sin City. As he was doing legal work, he was hugely active in the local community as he served on charitable boards, got involved in local organizations that aimed to better the lives of the people, and even provided campaign support to several city officials. Then when the previous Mayor decided to retire and not for another term, he immediately set his sights for the office in the hopes of winning it and create radical changes for the city. His platform that he would run by were on areas of criminal justice, workers rights, economic protections, and social welfare to better the people of Sin City. After enduring a tight and bruising campaign season with several other candidates, Merleson triumphed with a narrow but comfortable majority of the votes cast. He was the first candidate to win with an absolute majority as voters see him as the radical leader that can fix the issues plaguing Sin City. However, he would soon face challenges as he aims to enact his platform into reality Accomplishments - Graduated in the top ten of his high school class with a 4.0 GPA and with honors - Obtained his Associate's Degree from a Community College with a 4.0 GPA - Obtained his Bachelor's Degree in Political Science with 4.0 GPA and with honors - Obtained his Juris Doctorate near the top of his class with honors - Obtained a perfect score on the Bar Exam - Argued successful cases in city courts concerning the livelyhood of Sin City residents - Became a Legislative Aide to a City Council member - Volunteered on various local organizations - Won the election to be Mayor of Sin City Category:Sin City Category:Character